Reference to background art herein is not to be construed as an admission that such art constitutes common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.
Spinal fusion surgery is intended to prevent the movement of painful vertebrae. In particular, spinal fusion surgery limits motion between adjacent vertebrae by creating a fusion environment therebetween.
A common method of stabilising and limiting the motion between adjacent vertebrae is, after the insertion of an intervertebral cage, securing a plate to an anterior face of the adjacent vertebrae. Securing the plate to the vertebrae normally involves screwing fasteners, through apertures in the plate, into prepared holes in the vertebrae.
A problem associated with implantation of the plate is temporarily securing and aligning the plate during the initial plate insertion and screwing of the fasteners. Movement of the plate, either during insertion or fastening, can jeopardise precise placement of the plate. This may lead to further complication including, for example, the fasteners or plate coming into contact with adjacent structures that may, for instance, be neural or vascular.